User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Billy Campbell.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 19:26, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Hey! Thanks for the shout out, not sure how I missed it... Thanks for jumping in here too, it's always gratifying when someone adopts a wiki you've put some work into. :) Happy editing! :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:29, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for all the work you've done to create this wiki! I'm really enjoying the show and it's nice to see a community already being built around it. --Odie5533 (talk) 18:26, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :You're welcome! A lot of the initial setup was done by User:XD1. I hope the show takes off. I'm still trying to settle on content and all comments are welcome.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'''Jim in Georgia ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 19:05, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Poll Banner Sure thing - I was on here to make a few main page tweaks, the existing setup seemed to be displaying inconsistently across different browsers/resolutions/levels of zoom. Polls remain in the wiki's system indefinitely, more or less, so any poll that has been created and saved can always be pulled up at a later time with all the vote intact - for the poll archive page for instance - so long as the exact answer/vote choice text is used. I would have jumped on creating the Dominion/Legion Wiki, but it looks like Grace has already done so. She didn't add it to the webring, or the webring to it, so I've gone ahead & done that. Going to be doing some work here during the season, hope you don't mind... >:) :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 08:52, January 26, 2014 (UTC) New Poll I added a new poll in addition to the old one. The question is "What is your favorite episode so far?" Nicko756 (talk) 20:39, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Viewers on Episodes You need to leave a note indicating that the number of views on an episode is displayed in millions. An optional item to add, would be to reference the exact article (makes it easier to find if anybody, ever, questions the accuracy of the viewers). A simple number next to the views (in millions), to have it at the bottom of the page is fine. Deathdealers747 (talk) 04:38, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Good start, but Wikipedia gets their numbers from "tvbythenumbers," which is the direct reference. I've learned that it's not a good idea to use another wiki as a reference. Deathdealers747 (talk) 18:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :Are you volunteering to take responsibility for tracking viewership?--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'''Jim in Georgia ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 18:21, January 28, 2014 (UTC) ::Hehe, since you asked for the help, then yes, I will take over that part of the wiki every now and then, but I may miss a few days. Currently, wikis are not my top priority, as I still gotta make money. Deathdealers747 (talk) 15:47, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::As must we all. There ARE advantages to being retired...--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 15:50, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Man, all of your descriptions on your pages are a mess. I'm cleaning them up now, but I'm getting confused as I read them. For example, one page claims that someone named "Dr. Van Eigen," while another page claims that the exact same person's name is "Jaye," while another page claims something else. Plus, whoever is writing your summaries aren't mentioning that they're spoilers, and they can't speak American English, since it has to be their secondary language. Deathdealers747 (talk) 18:55, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Would it be OK if I just completely removed the "Summaries" and wrote my own? I would fare much better doing that, rather than spending an hour on each "Summary" rewriting everything that they wrote. Considering I've got 3 more pages to do, that means another 3 hours of work to do. Deathdealers747 (talk) 19:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :I'm going to do the same summary layout as we did on Defiance, to ensure that people can read something without any spoilers, while people who want to allow spoilers can write an extensive summary. Deathdealers747 (talk) 19:38, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::Since another editor put some effort into the summaries, you should discuss it on the individual talk pages.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 20:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::OK. I'll have to discuss that on individual pages then. As for Level One being used, it indicates that the Level One will take up the entirity of the page. Deathdealers747 (talk) 21:27, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::When you wanted to use level pone on Defiance, I let it go, but not here.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 21:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::OK, but don't come complaining to me when someone writes a page with 144 pages on it, then you have to go back and spend an hour+ relabelling the Level Two's to Level Ones. Just look at the Defiance Pages now, or look at some of my other wikis that I manage (not on wikia). One of them is 3000 pages long, at least. Deathdealers747 (talk) 21:36, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Adminship How do you become an administrator on this wiki? Do you have to make a certain amount of edits or be on the wiki for a certain amount of time? Nicko756 (talk) 06:58, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Basically, at this point, you express an interest. I need some backup.--[http://helix.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gaarmyvet Jim in Georgia ][http://helix.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Gaarmyvet Contribs ]Talk 13:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Theme I changed the theme of the wiki. Do you like this theme better? Nicko756 (talk) 05:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :Yes. I liked the theme by the Wikia staffer (XD1) until I finalized realized it was based on the promotional bits rather than the series content. This is good.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 15:38, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Why does wikia keep throwing a white line in the middle of all the themes on wikia? Is there a way to remove that? Deathdealers747 (talk) 17:50, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It has to do with maximum file size for the image, which they recently increased, although I can't remember the specifics right now. If I get some time during the week, maybe I'll play around with stretching the image. It's also less obvious if you set page transparency to zero. Wikia is very caught up in making things friendly to the mobile user.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 18:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) ::It has nothing to do with maximum file size, as they increased it to 300KB recently. The same white line shows on the Defiance wikia, yet the background is only 157KB in size (at max resolution). You can also change the color of that white line, to any color you want, but there is no option to completely remove it, none that I've found thus far. Deathdealers747 (talk) 18:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :::I'll try to make time to deal with it today. ::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:53, February 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks. I like the test banner, btw.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'''Jim in Georgia ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 18:55, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Fixed. Also 'shopped the text out and added gradient fades for background use. For future reference, the issue is the width. If you make the image a minimum of 2000px wide, the "no split" option becomes available in theme designer. ::::::http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 06:08, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you '''very much. --[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 14:47, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Main page character portal What do you think about moving to a layout like this: Example for the character portal? I like the color-coded version, but it just ruined episode 4 for me since I missed that one & was waiting for it to get replayed before the next episode like Syfy does. Not *that* big of a deal for me since I'm already into the series and will watch it anyway, but I know others could be put off if they have just recently discovered the series - or worse - are discovering it for the first time via this wiki. Your call. Also, what about changing the blue "Unknown" color from #422ADA Unknown to #4545FF Unknown in order to be more legible? I can barely make it out with #422ADA... :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @''' (profile)•(talk)•( ) 19:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :Go for it, please. I am nearly "color inept." Any improvement there will be welcome. While you're at it, we may need a color code for "Recovered/Survived" (don't know which word to use yet). I'm just guessing there, of course.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'''Jim in Georgia ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 19:20, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Believe Wiki Yeah, we made the move to lock the webrings due to vandalism, so anytime you see something that should be on one just let me know. I've added it to the template, I'll talk to the founder & ask about putting it on the main page there... :P :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 16:47, March 11, 2014 (UTC)